AG049: Maxxed Out!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Episode Plot The heroes arrive to a Pokémon Center. Brock presents Nurse Joy some roses, going with his flirting charade. Skitty comes out from its Poké Ball and plays around with its tail. Suddenly, a child arrives, looking quite same as Max. May uses a toy, but the fuzzy part causes her to sneeze and drops the toy, so Max takes it to calm Skitty down. The child (who appears like Max, but taller) asks everyone to keep the noise down, so the heroes apologize. The child claims they don't have to do whatever they want. Max stands up to the child, who claims they are rude and have to get out. Nurse Joy calms both sides, calling the child Max. Max asks how did Nurse Joy know his name, though Nurse Joy points out the child's name is also Max. The taller Max demands Max to change his name, but Max thinks the taller one should change his own instead. Both sides start arguing, so Nurse Joy splits them up, only for the taller one to leave. Nurse Joy thinks Max should calm down, as the taller Max also likes Pokémon and comes here often to play with them. Brock promises to Nurse Joy he will get Max and the taller one to make up, even if Max refuses to have anything with the taller Max. The taller Max is seen on a cliff, trying to calm down. Meanwhile, a clock turns on, so Team Rocket wakes up, in noon. Jessie asks James why did he need to set the clock, so James explains that they need to do their daily routine, else their lives would be wasted. James is happy, confident to catch Pikachu. When Jessie asks why the excitement, James begins to feel sad. They are always short with food and have no progress whatsoever, so James wants to end it by capturing Pikachu. Jessie and Meowth go to get lunch, leaving James to fold the sleeping bags. Max is still mad with the taller Max for sharing the same name, though May claims he should just forget about the fuss. Suddenly, they see a Surskit gliding on the water. The taller Max sees Surskit as well and goes to play with it. May and Max see the taller Max and Surskit, so May drags Max away, in order to get closer to Surskit. The taller Max is angry at seeing Max, wanting him out of here. May thinks the taller Max must have other Pokémon in his possession, with Surskit being his favorite. Max tries to touch Surskit, but the taller Max pushes his arm away, claiming he should go somewhere else. Ash and Brock arrive, saying it is silly to see them still arguing, which angers the taller Max. Team Rocket watches, so Meowth wants to capture the Surskit and give it to the boss, as when he would wake up being stressed and go to the balcony to have some sunshine on his face, but without sunshine, he would see the Surskit, cheering him up. This inspires Jessie and James to go capture Surskit as well. Max and the taller Max still argue, but Brock proposes to send out all of their Pokémon to play with them. Ash sends Treecko and Taillow, Brock his Lotad and Forretress and May her Skitty, Torchic and Beautifly. The taller Max is surprised to see so many Pokémon. Max admits one day, he will obtain his own Pokémon and become a Gym Leader, an idea, which the taller Max finds interesting. May introduces Skitty to Treecko and Pikachu, but Skitty begins to play around chasing its tail and becomes tired. Team Rocket watches the twerps, seeing May catch Skitty. Nevertheless, they jump out of the bush to steal Surskit. Team Rocket evades the twerps and go after Surskit. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Meowth opens an umbrella to deflect the attack. Team Rocket goes to catch Surskit, but Skitty comes and plays with Jessie's hair. Jessie is crushed her hair is messed up and runs off, along with James and Meowth. Suddenly, the taller Max sees Surskit went away on shore, finding its tracks, for it got scared of Team Rocket. The taller Max goes away to find Surskit, while Max comments how the taller one cares about Surskit and has a heart after all. The heroes follow the taller Max, promising to help him find Surskit. Team Rocket appears once more, in a giant machine, trying to find Surskit. James and Meowth blame Jessie for messing up the plan and try to laugh, but Jessie stands up, with her hair looking strange. The heroes start laughing, seeing it looks like an end of a duster. Jessie becomes angry, so she attacks using the hammer on the machine. James and Meowth try to calm her down, but Jessie is insulted and continues attacking. The heroes go on the end of a cliff, and, with Jessie's hammer blast, they are blasted away. Max and May descend down a tree, as the taller Max is confident he knows the forest quite well. The other Max claims this wouldn't have happened if he traveled with Surskit, since he did see how fun it could be. Elsewhere, after Ash, Brock and Pikachu climbed up a cliff, Ash sends Taillow to find May, Max and taller one. Jessie, however, drives the machine, scaring James and Meowth. The taller Max explains to Max he wants to travel, since he is not an official trainer. The taller Max thought Max was making fun of him when he played around with Skitty and was even jealous that Max gets to travel around and see new Pokémon. Max was also jealous when he saw the taller Max with Surskit he likes so much. Max and the taller one decide to put their hatred behind. Seeing Team Rocket approaching, Max, the taller one and May run off. As Ash, Brock and Pikachu search for others, May, Max and the taller one are at the river. However, Team Rocket appears, with Jessie, who is still angry, going to crush them. Max, the taller one and May run off and find Surskit, in a pond. May and Max are glad, though they notice the pond has two levels. Team Rocket appears, so Jessie sends Seviper and James Cacnea (who hugs James). The Max and the taller one promise to fight them, so Jessie taunts them how they can easily be crushed, while Taillow finds them. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but the group evades. Cacnea uses Pin Missile, but Surskit uses Agility to dodge the attack Seviper uses Poison Tail on Surskit, hitting it. James has Cacnea to use Needle Arm, but Cacnea cannot swim. James calls Cacnea back, while Seviper uses Poison Tail. Max thinks they can win by destroying the rock, splitting the ponds. Surskit dodges Poison Tail attack and the taller Max has it use Water Pulse. The rock breaks, so Team Rocket are swept away. Jessie is not yet defeated and stands up, scaring James, Meowth and Seviper. Muttering to get Surskit, Jessie tries to snatch it out of the taller Max's hands, even if he, Max and May pull Surskit away. May sends Skitty, who bashes her away with Double Slap. Ash and Brock arrive, though Jessie wants Pikachu as well and has Seviper attack. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Meowth opens the umbrella that does not conduct electricity. Surskit uses BubbleBeam, so the umbrella is thrown away, making them affected by Pikachu's attack and blasting them off. Max and the other Max see they make a good team with Surskit and become friends. Later on, the taller Max decides to go on a journey with Surskit and promises to battle one another one day. Max, however, promises to find a Pokémon, just like the taller one's Surskit. The heroes leave the Pokémon Center wave goodbye to Nurse Joy and the taller Max. Quotes :"Well, there are out favorite twerps." - Jessie :"And they have grown an extra one." - James :"Now, Cacnea, Needle Arm! Let's go! Oh? Wha? - James :"Cac! Cacnea!" - Cacnea :"Heh! Looks like your Cacnea can't swim." - Meowth :SPLASH! :"Return. How embarrassing." - James Debuts Character Max Pokémon Surskit Trivia Featured Pokémon: Lombre, Lotad, Electrike, Oddish. Gallery A boy looking like Max appears AG049 2.jpg Max argues with Max AG049 3.jpg Jessie and James leave James to tidy up the place AG049 4.jpg May tries to settle the dispute AG049 5.jpg The heroes sent out their Pokémon to play AG049 6.jpg Team Rocket appears in their vehicle AG049 7.jpg The taller Max jumps to save Surskit AG049 8.jpg Skitty attacks Jessie AG049 9.jpg Team Rocket is defeated }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroshi Yoshida Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda